The present invention relates to deburring the welding seam of tubes and hollow profiles from the inside.
Cutters or milling tools are conventionally being used for deburring the welding seam of tubes, pipes or other hollow profiles. The respective tool is connected to a holding rod or the like, and projects into the interior of the tube through the not yet closed gap of the skelp, to remove the burr on a running basis. This particular deburring arrangement depends to a considerable extent on the dimensions of the tube being made, particularly the internal diameter is an important factor so that upon changing the tube or type of tube to be made, the deburring equipment must be changed too.
Another disadvantage of the known deburring equipment is the rather rapid wear of the tool requiring correspondingly frequent exchange and commensurate long down times. The useful life of the tool is further limited by occasional fracture of the soldered-on hard metal cutters, due to the arising stress when the soldered connection is being made.